borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fryguy42
Click here to upgrade to Borderlands Wikia ''Nyew Look. | info-c = #000000 | info-fc = ##eb7110 }} archive link dry-erase board blah blah blah choice #1 choice #2 choice #3 choice #4 Thank you. |info-c = #8A4117 |info-fc = #000000 }} Discussion on contrasting forum polls. I agree! I made the poll on the Gearbox forums, expecting to have a predominantly Zer0 user base, but I guess I was wrong. Interesting how the communities contrast in such a way. 14:30, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :the gbx forum poll may not have drawn a sufficient number of voters yet to accurately feel the pulse of that community. that said I do suspect a prevailing contrarian attitude on teh forumz. me, myself, I subscribe to a laissez faire attitude towards gaming. I prefer to farm out my first-person shooters to the third person à la over-levelled bloodwing and sentry skills and even maxxed out radiance burnouts. so i'm most looking forward to axton longbowing his turret across the map while he sits back in his lawn chair sipping mojitos. 15:18, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Chief of the Forum Police Heh. Though it might be better not to respond at all. You know, not feedin' the you-know-whats and all that. Somebody needs to make a 3PDLC with Nyan-cat as its audio. Maybe I'll get motivated to do so if BL2's mod story is less horrible than BL's. Psychos running around with pop-tart armor, streaming rainbows out their ass. (I'm taking a break from BL at the moment, so I'm free to imagine all sorts of ridiculous shit. I'll get BL back when I find enough room in my office to reassemble my gaming rig. The joy of moving.) Dämmerung 05:08, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :yep. chief cook and bottle-washer of the FP now that my fellow officers are all afk. make my mod complete with rainbow nova poptart shields from the new nyannyan corporation. if you need any help moving you can borrow my photobucket account and gmail inbox. 06:05, April 4, 2012 (UTC) thanks...i have not a clue most likely what i'm doing...i just figured (and the husband unit concurred) that we should start adding to this page since we use it so much. When we happened across this gun at a level that was so much lower than previous posts, he figured it was the perfect opportunity. Phoenix1327 23:09, April 8, 2012 (UTC)MC Your first weapon is always special Nice find re: my old friend the SG11 Busted Shotgun. I'll try to get debug output re-enabled this week and look at it again. Interesting fact: the "Busted" prefix, unique to Brick's lame starter weapon, inflicts a 20% damage penalty, making it an even greater malus than that of the much-loved "Rusty" Vladofs (though at the damage level of a 0-level weapon, that penalty is shaving off fractions of a single damage point). Maybe Gbx wanted the reload speed buff of a combat shotgun's mag1 and the RoF of a Vladof for newbie friendliness. Though for that they could have given Brick a Tediore ZX11. Dämmerung 20:58, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :just the sim i had in mind when i uploaded that pic. i thought you may have something to say about ol' busty. i wanted to think that gbx gave players a) a weapon that showcases what that manufacturer could do (i.e. Dahl = recoil reduction, etc) and / or b) a glimpse of future loyalty coms, but roland's rusty MG blew those ideas. 21:08, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Should have given Brick a Torgue, but even a L0 Busted mag1 ZX Torgue would be too deadly a weapon. Dämmerung 21:16, April 9, 2012 (UTC) : I created a baby Brick and examined his weapon in debug. body1 mag1 stock_none, just as the model SG11 states. barrel2 as you can see. A custom material "Vladof_0_starter" and a custom prefix "BrickShotgun_Busted" (heh). If you look at it in silhouette, you can see that it has an assault-shotty style grip and visible stock - grip3a, the Vladof grip, which confusingly has nothing to do with the stock part - but mag1, which is a combat shotgun magazine. A chimera, a bit like various WT-spawned monsters. : (Then I hopped onto the hotel roof and got a far superior Tediore from its red chest. Bye bye Busted.) Dämmerung 02:47, April 10, 2012 (UTC) care to debug the others? According to s620ex1 the SG11 is part of a group of "starter" weapons, accompanied by another's offer that "old" is an unused s&s prefix. 03:13, April 10, 2012 (UTC) : None of the other weapons are as interesting, though they each have a special starter prefix: Lilith's starter Dahl SMG gets "Simple," Roland's machinegun (I think it's a Vladof) gets "Rusty," and Mordy's Jakobs rifle gets "Old," with each of those granting the same -20% damage malus as Brick's Busted. Rusty also happens to be the name of Vladof's low-quality prefix, just as Old is S&S's. (Curiously, the S&S low-quality prefix never spawns on a weapon in-game. Maliwan also has a low-quality prefix that never appears, namely "Obsolete.") Note that the Roland starter Rusty is not the same prefix as the usual Vladof low-quality Rusty, and the Mordy starter Old is not the same prefix as S&S low-quality Old. The low-quality prefixes-- Surplus, Substandard, Rusty, Plywood, and so forth-- only give a -13% damage malus. Dämmerung 04:07, April 10, 2012 (UTC) curious. rol's mg is a vladof, yes, but mordy's jakobs sniper has an sns prefix. next question: what do we do with this info? is there a place on the wiki for these curiosities? 04:23, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I was actually think of creating a page called "Starter weapons". The page wouldn't hold much more than stating which character has which weapon, 4 weapon cards, and mentioning that they SUCK. A mechs section could state all you said above. I doubt anybody is really interested, but it always makes for some reading. happypal (talk • ) 10:36, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :::+1. Also, welcome back. Dämmerung 11:41, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Q&A Wiki Hey Fry. I am all for you taking over the Q&A wiki. I was more involved in just sorting through all the garbage questions, but if you wanna take charge by all means go ahead. I really won't be active from a BL standpoint until Borderlands 2 comes out. Not really sure either if there's a way for me to give you admin/bureaucrat status though. EDIT I gave you bureaucrat/admin/rollback status. Hope you can get the q&a wiki nice and pretty again! 03:23, April 11, 2012 (UTC) : thanks, mate. looking forward to it. hit me up on gmail or bl.wikichat at your convenience and we'll go over what you and lloewen(sp?) and tex were up to. then me and my droogies will pick it up and run with it. 03:36, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Honestly as you said, it's been months since we've been on. I say just do what you think is best for the site. My role was basically deleting all the garbage questions and troll answers. I didn't even know I was a bureaucrat to be honest! I have no idea how to add stuff...which is lame i know seeing as how i'm a grown adult...but i have a couple of things i'd like to add that are just a little different from ones that are already listed...we keep coming across things that are of lower levels, for instance, that I figure people'd like to see, if for no other reason than so they know they might find them too if they keep looking. can you help me? Phoenix1327 04:20, April 11, 2012 (UTC)mc 46.55.150.210 Yeah, you're welcome :D My browser likes to sign me out from time to time :/ Auntarie 15:49, April 11, 2012 (UTC) how would you like to become a member of our community? join us... JOIN US! 15:56, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Auntarie 15:59, April 11, 2012 (UTC) PC trusted traders Hey, about the trusted traders page, two different people removed the same names twice in a row. Are those guys really not trusted anymore? Auntarie 18:53, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :good point. i'ma need you to find those two and throw all your pearls in front of them. we'll see just how trustworthy they are. /kidding. content removal without explanation is subject to undo, at the minimum. if anyone has issue with these two players they can make their case with an edit summary. 21:52, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Forbidden in Mainspace! Banned in Boston! I applaud the reasoning behind your recent Spiderant undo, as I abhor the jejune "OMG kill everything with a Masher/Anarchy/Hellfire, also, use teh Siren" quasi-strategies that virally spread from page to page. But I didn't think that "jejune" alone was sanction to kill. Do we have a summary anywhere of what, like Title-specific strategies, are not allowed on mainspace pages? If not, I beg for you or one of the other Powers to compile one. It'd both provide excellent direction for dirigiste little goose-steppers such as myself and offer a page to cite so that my undoing shit doesn't appear completely random. Dämmerung 15:48, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :i'm afraid many of our "wiki conventions" exist only in the wiki zeitgeist or my mind. on a side note, kindly join me in wiki:chat or contact me via gmail (on my userpage). thanks, mate. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 20:11, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Smileys: figured it out http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041912/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png Check out my Profie page when you can. I got them to work and made a few new UBX's inspired by your AWESOME smiley boxes http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/d/d6/Emoticon_bigsmile.gif reminder trolling _is_ allowed. better to redact entire fail-latin comment on non-tedrick pages. : personal attacks _are not_ allowed. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 15:46, April 19, 2012 (UTC) actually, they are Borderlands_Wiki:Flaming_policy. : The frustracted didact inside me would have banned him for failure to decline adjectives properly. It's cerebrum claudum, not "claudus cerebrum." Banned him and given extra homework. Dämmerung 17:13, April 19, 2012 (UTC) i dont think he is _actually_ studying latin. just mucking about w/ a translator. even google translate does better than master holmes. wiki activity thanks ill keep it in mind.... Hey I am a level 31 soldier, and i need some good XP farming sites. All of my missions are leveled trivial and i kill all the creatures and get at maz about 28XP per kill. I have all the DLC for the game so if you could help me out it would be great. Also i am new to this game and i am not sure how to trade weapons. I see it is possible but i am clueless to this process. MythicConditor The user MythicConditor just made some rather nasty edits. I undid them, but who knows if he'll do it again. [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'Little Glutton']][[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'*Nom*']] 16:35, May 21, 2012 (UTC) : That guy has issues, man. I think you undid the Moxxi edit, so you know what I'm talking about. Auntarie 16:37, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Next time just report him, unless Fry has suddenly decided to turn his talk page into a Vandalism Reports page. MythicConditor should feel healthier with a banhammer imprint to his face.-- 17:54, May 21, 2012 (UTC) roasters are your level 69 roasters from 3pdlc? a complaint has been filed on Talk:The Roaster. please address. 22:58, May 26, 2012 (UTC) 71.204.91.254 shouldn't have blocked him/her, imo-- looks (afaict w/ blurry morning vision) like he was trying to clean up some vandalism. Dämmerung 16:11, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :good lookin' out, mate. i mis-read the article's history queue. *bans dämmerung for having the audacity to question me. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 16:20, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Reply Unfortunately not, to make a very long story short, after some rude and disruptive behavior on South Park Archives, he was removed. In response, he has gone to other wiki's leaving me messages in an attempt to reduce the duration of his block. I reduced it once, but he wanted to dictate his own terms, which is unacceptable. Here is a direct quote: 9 months! No, i think 5 months. Since then, it has been decided that he should not be unblocked from South Park Archives. Heh, I guess I should be flattered that he stalks me on other wikis, but it's kind of creepy. :P - GamePlaya3159 :ah, man. that's rich. "don't ban me for 2/3rds of a freaking year! only ban me for a half a year!" and here I think that 2 weeks is a long time not to edit. of all the users I've blocked / banned (and there's a lot of them; the memories of the wailing and gnashing of teeth lull me to sleep at night) not a single one has ever begged for a reprieve. I even leave their talk pages unblocked to drink their tears allow them to appeal. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 20:16, June 13, 2012 (UTC) call me when you are certain. ::Occasionally some would ask for forgiveness and are usually pretty "normal" about it. None, however have ever acted like this guy. Anyways... :P On a more positive note, I'm really looking forward to Borderlands 2. I pre-ordered the Ultimate Loot Chest Edition. I can't wait to see where they take the game. If Borderlands, and it's DLC, are anything to go by, it looks like we're in for a very fantastic game. Borderlands is a fine example of how DLC should be. I'll try to be a bit active here once the game comes out. :)- GamePlaya3159 Checked it? this? I... I am the King!Talk 19:17, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :I suggest you re-check it since my gear is now open for public usage. (happy-huntin') I... I am the King!Talk 19:17, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I believe a "thank you" is in order. On 17th of March this year, you seemingly undid a vandal on my talkpage and I haven't given you a proper "thank you" for it, so hereby: Thank you, Mr. Fry. I... I am the King! 22:43, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :no problemo. an unimaginative 1 month block for an unimaginative pagewipe. maybe i'll block him/her/it again for old time's sake. p.s. your new spiff-looking sig doesn't link anywhere, mate. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 18:31, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :Had a linkotypo, fixed, getting back to T3H 3V3RYTH1NG GUN. I... I am the King! 22:43, July 8, 2012 (UTC) RfA Happypal Hi There! I have opened a Request for Adminship. I'm looking for input from other users. Could you please review and respond here? happypal (talk • ) 12:19, July 30, 2012 (UTC) GBX talk User_blog:Dr._Clayton_Forrestor/GBX_dev(s)_%26_The_Evil_Dr._F 01:42, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: thanks No problem, it's always great to be of service. --MLGisNot4Me talk 20:40, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Smells like popcorn? What is that "Heymister14 smells like popcorn" stuff on your profile page all about? Heymister14 (talk) 23:58, October 2, 2012 (UTC)heymister14 :is it the source code you are after or the entymology of the phrase? 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 20:32, October 4, 2012 (UTC) read and revise at your leisure A slightly more organized effort at attacking the BL2 enemies navbox. User:Nagamarky/Scrapbook. 16:15, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Deathtrap Hyperion? Are you sure? She says she build DT herself; the only mention of Hyperion on her Twitter feed that I can see is that her "TallyBot4000™" was Hyperion-made. Shiroi Hane (talk) 22:47, October 5, 2012 (UTC) crappola. thanks, mate. read that one too fast. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 22:48, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Editing Templates So I was trying to see how to edit the templates for the characters skills, and I can't find the edit button. I've edited templates before, but this one seems different. Sorry if I'm asking this in the wrong place. Cheers! CrackLawliet (talk) 21:10, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind, I got it now. Sorry! CrackLawliet (talk) 21:12, October 11, 2012 (UTC) If you are having issues editing, search the name of the template in chat like this: Template: (without the <>'s) If you are trying to fix the weird collapse button, I tried, couldn't figure out the code that is fudging it up. DynastyW Template for BL2 weapon tables? I think the wiki needs weapon tables specifically for BL2, so I made an attempt. Can you please take a look so we can improve the table together? The templates are Template:Borderlands_2_Weapon_table_start and Template:Borderlands_2_Weapon_table_row. We'll probably need a table end too, but for my initial tests the original table end was good enough (didn't check the generated HTML, sorry). I applied my idea to Flynt's Tinderbox/Variant Chart (in a single, easily reversible commit :P ). It looks ok, but not great -- just see the Notes column in Marxman's. Any feedback will be welcome. (Also, is there's a better place to discuss "wiki standards" like these, please point me there.) Dipnlik (talk) 15:12, October 12, 2012 (UTC) BLT shield template I created a template with variables for all kinds of shields that I could remember, you can look at it in Template:Borderlands_2_Shield_table_row. The good part is there are variables for all properties and the template fills the text in the Notes field. The bad part is that we are still using the Notes field. The only way to avoid using the Notes field is if we have one header for each type of shield. If you want, I can do that, just wanted to ask before doing it. I used the template in all shields in Template:Shields2, if you want to take a look. If you need anything else, please ask! Dipnlik (talk) 23:38, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Infobox:Weapons Hey Fry, there seems to be a minor problem with infobox:weapons, as burstfire gets affixed onto damage. While this works for weapons that are exclusively Dahl, it creates a problem for weapons that are not exclusively Dahl manufacturer. For example, Rifle is manufactured by four groups in the game, including Dahl. I have no idea how to go about editing things like infoboxes or templates, but I figured it would probably be more clear if burst was set aside in another row reading "Burst (Dahl)", or even just "Burst", or something along those lines instead of being affixed onto damage. It doesn't really make much sense having it fixed onto damage for Dahl-exclusive weapons, either, as the burst effect only happens when zoomed in. MyDreamName (talk) 16:21, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :"Burst =" will really only apply to weapon pages that have a dedicated burst-fire, such as the Invader(s), Gasher, et al. should not be an issue for the non-lengendaries / -uniques. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 22:03, October 15, 2012 (UTC) e-tech weapons need a standard way to show manufacturer E-tech weapons can be made by different manufacturers, so this info needs to be shown in the Variant Charts in a standard way. The problem is that Template:Borderlands_2_Weapon_table_row already has too many columns, and I don't want to add another one unless it's really needed, so layout ideas will be welcome. I'm considering moving the Notes section to a separate line. (also, I feel like overburdening you, is there an easy way to ask questions like these to all admins/active editors?) Dipnlik (talk) 14:56, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :items and weapons that feature differing manufacturers have that info covered in the corresponding infobox on the main page. won't be necessary to add that info to the variants chart. images and / or the Notes section will be more than sufficient to cover that aspect in the variants chart. ::no worries about overburdening, mate. that said, the best (only) efficient way to reach a wider audience will be to create a forum / blog or tack a question onto a relevant talk page. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 22:07, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Hmm 18:21, October 14, 2012 (UTC) IT NEEDS TO WORK! Poke GET ON CHAT FRYMAN! 21:46, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Poll vaulting I don't know how anybody sees user blog updates, given the amount of traffic in RecentChanges. It was pure coincidence that I noticed one of your bumps in there. Maybe try reposting the poll in Forums? Dämmerung 22:26, October 20, 2012 (UTC) request for clemency Not sure how else to contact you, your pal Dynasty has banned me for calling him an asshat. Would you please remove my ban? :dynasty has provided me with copies of the relevant exchanges. given the proof of the direct insults, and the (questionably wise) act of continuing the insults on his talk page, i agree that a 2-hour cooling off period was the appropriate action to take. up until this point you have been a constructive member of this wiki's chat community and i hope that you will continue to do so. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 21:12, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Ditto What Fry Said 21:16, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Just wondering what I did to get banned today. It seems this 2 hour ban is more than 2 hours. (````) :::You escalated this off of chat, and I took action on it. You are not to bother other people just so you can get unbanned. You know those hundreds of times I posted a link to the rules? Yeah, if you actually read them, there is a section about appealing bans. But you didn't read the rules, no matter how many times I posted it. Ironic isn't it? 19:43, October 24, 2012 (UTC) the circumstances of the second chatban were reviewed and discussed via chat. the chatban has been lifted. we apologize for any inconvenience. - management Infobox weapon I did not really talk about it, but did you know about Template:infobox shield and Template:infobox grenade? Putting everything inside a do-all "infobox weapon" will just make things very complicated (IMO). Also: Category:Deprecated infobox parameters. In an on-going effort to try to curb miss-usage, the infobox weapon template now generates this. Currently, it is old fields such as "color rarity", "damage type" and "make". happypal (talk • ) 14:08, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :i found the shield and grenade infoboxes after tweaking the infobox weapon template into a "do-all" template. *laughs. at first i was reticent about creating a new weapon infobox template for BL2. yes, it would curb users from putting in range data anyway. but the amount of additional work to convert all of the existing weapon infoboxes was rather daunting. i came up with the following work-around: ::if the first (and last) lines of shared code in the new template are identical to the old, e.g. "image =," "caption =," "element =," "game =," etc, then the extraneous code can simply be removed and the template title changed. thoughts? 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 00:08, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, yeah. I never planned on writing a new infobox. More of copy pasting it into a new one, and removing the range (and other redundant) fields. Also, it would auto-tag to "Borderlands 2" by default (rather than Borderlands). The only real work would be changing the title "infobox_weapon" to "infobox_weapon2". I don't think it would be that much work: It's already been done for the navboxes, so it can probably be easily done for the infoboxes too. Unless you have an objection, I might actually start rolling that out as of today. happypal (talk • ) 05:26, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Trolololo! Looks like I talked too fast. Side note: I wouldn't mind having actual fields in the box though... I'll just join in on the migration for now. happypal (talk • ) 05:30, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Weapon quality What I meant was that white weapons tend towards an average since they receive a lower bonus to their stats, so it's not as clear what their distinctive stats are. Higher level is because, again, it's more obvious; in the case of two weapons that do 10 and 11 damage it isn't that clear whether one does 1 more damage or 10% more. If they do 1000 and 1001 or 1100 it's a lot clearer what the relationship actually is. I'm aware there's an issue with trying to get weapons that are stupidly perfect, I just think it works better for figuring out what's special about a particular gun, as well as making comparisons among a class of weapons (as in a group with the same barrel) easier. Evil Tim (talk) 07:21, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :the beauty of the new generation of weapon variants table is that is solves both of these concerns. it is sortable by level, damage, etc. and it shows the color of the title for quality comparisons. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 22:05, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Random I had actually seen you try, but hadn't intervened yet. Apparently, DynastyW took his shot at it, but I further improved unpon it, for dealing with disambig and links, or putting it on something else's page. For example, if I ask you about the RokSalt: * But it also works well with pages that need disambiguations, such as the Bone Shredder: * The documentation should make it clear how to use it. happypal (talk • ) 10:03, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :seems to be catching on. well done. 12:31, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ERROR MESSAGE Given that'' you'' posted the picture for this weapon, dare I ask if'' you'' own one? :) Lunar Archivist (talk) 05:50, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :i do not, in fact, own an ERROR MESSAGE. the wiki lacked a page for the rocket launcher so i borrowed an image from the web. this was, of course, before it became common knowledge that the EM was a mod. the page's existence is suffered now solely due to it's notoriety and in order to avert the inevitable "i found it in a chest, warrior, Master Gee! ITZ TOTTALY LEGIT!!11!" edits. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 20:08, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Just gonna leave this here.. for next year. 20:52, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :i recco'd that one the other day. the OP was noticeably unimpressed. this year's is almost complete. pics to come. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 20:55, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Proposal Sorry i missed your Proposal. I have been having PC issues and until recently could not edit. Hopefully, I can be around a bit more often now. 14:59, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Purple uniques But it's wrong, put simply. It's not a coding error, Unique has never denoted blue rarity specifically, it's just that most of them are blue. Adding "Unique" as the rarity correctly puts them in Category:Unique, while putting the colour as purple correctly puts them in Category:Purple, which is what they are. Unique#Characteristics quite specifically notes that Unique rarity does not mean the weapon is any specific colour (the old T.K's Wave could be green, even) and the colour should reflect the colour the weapon actually is, not what we think it ought to be. Evil Tim (talk) 07:56, November 4, 2012 (UTC) your support forum Forum:Drop_the_drop_guide_section_for_Blands_2. 05:20, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Random template That template doesn't really work well with Titles that start with "The," you end up with things like "The The Sham" coming up. Evil Tim (talk) 00:29, November 6, 2012 (UTC)